Some magnetic random access memories (MRAM) have a configuration in which a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element exhibiting the tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect is used for a data memory unit. The configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed and large-capacity nonvolatile memory. Writing to the memory layer of the MTJ element is performed by, for example, a spin-transfer torque writing system. It is important to ensure stable operation in the magnetic memory element.